dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Bloodless Stockade
Overview The Bloodless Stockade is an area in the labyrinth of Bitterblack Isle. It is accessed through The Forgotten Hall and has entrances to Sparyard of Scant Mercy and The Arisen's Refuge. It is recommended to bring a lantern or having a reserve of Rift Crystals as the underground area is hard to navigate due to the darkness. Enemies *Death (Death will respawn in this area, when the Arisen leaves and re-enters) *Eliminator *Elder Ogre *Leapworm *Corrupted Pawns *Specter *Wight *Cyclops *Wraith *Phantom Post-Daimon *Gorecyclops *Living Armor *Vile Eye Related Quests *The Wages of Death II *The Wages of Death IV *Visions of the End I *Visions of the End II *Visions of the End III Loot *Possible Chest loot (refer to map): *Chest #01 **Steel Nut Salve **Fiendish Essence **Balmy Incense *Chest #02 **Fiendish Essence **Balmy Incense **Decoction of Bandlily **Rift Cluster **Rift Bicrystal *Chest #03 (requires Skeleton Key) **Maneater **Panacea **Rift Bicrystal *Chest #04 (requires Skeleton Key) **Maneater **Philosopher's Robe **Exotic High Boots **Sage's Hood **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 **Bitterblack Gear Lv.3(Post-Daimon) **Rift Polycrystal *Chest #05 **Auspicious Incense **Surging Light Tome **Fiendish Extract *Chest #06 **Auspicious Incense **Fiendish Extract **Rancid Bait Meat **Rift Bicrystal *Chest #07 **Maneater **Decaying Grimoire **Rubicite **Skeleton Key **Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 *Chest #08 **Maneater **Fiendish Essence **Decoction of Bandlily *Chest #09 **Maneater **Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal *Chest #10 **Maneater **Jewel of Antilight **Drop of Deliverance *Chest #11 **Skeleton Key **Decaying Grimoire *Chest #12 **Maneater **Liftstone **Wakestone Shard **Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3(Pre-Daimon?) *Chest #13 **Maneater **Nostalgia Dust **Liftstone **Jewel of Antilight **Drop of Deliverance **Shattered Earth Tome **Surging Light Tome **Rift Bicrystal *Chest #14 **Auspicious Incense **Maneater *Chest #15 **Maneater **Exotic High Boots **Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) **Philosopher's Robe **Gleaming Bangles **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 *Chest #16 **Rift Bicrystal **Rancid Bait Meat *Chest #17 **Rift Bicrystal **Rancid Bait Meat *(Location currently unspecified) **Gleaming Bangles *Quest Items **Macabre Sculpture (see map) **Moonbeam Gem (see map) *Can be gathered: **Pyrepipe **Nightfall Cresset **Wakestone **Wakestone Shard **Jewel of Summoning **Drop of Deliverance Points of Interest *There is a Moonbeam Gem in the first level underground. *Unlit beacons are located throughout the area. *On the third floor, there is a door to The Arisen's Refuge. *On the second floor by where the 3 chests are located there is a hole in the wall across the water if you jump down in you will end up in the underground area of The Bloodless Stockade. However be warned you can take fall damage if you don't go down a specific way and there is normally enemies on the other side. However this shortcut is usefull if trying to avoid enemies. Notes *As a Mystic Knight using Magick Cannon around a lit Holy Beacon with an ememy near it will activate the cannon as if you were hitting it. It is great for dishing out severe damage and can quickly kill powerful foes (i.e. Eliminator located in The Bloodless Stockade : Third Floor) or large groups. Category:Dark Arisen: Locations